


and arrows fall out of thin air

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: acontinuation
Relationships: Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	and arrows fall out of thin air

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, i decided that i _did_ like it enough to post it here, haha.
> 
> ...slowly coming to the realization that i write the same fic over and over again KSLA;DJ

Stephen’s breath comes out in white puffs as he whispers, “What do you need?” into the tenuous silence. Snow falls to the ground in patches, painting the matching bundles of purple hyacinths and blue forget-me-nots Nate holds with swaths of white. 

Nate is the one who reaches out first. He touches just their pinkies together, linking them briefly before going to place the flowers in front of each of the three gravestone markers. He returns with a far-off gaze in his eyes that doesn’t go away when Stephen’s hands come up to cup his chin. He sighs something sweet when their foreheads press together, those eyes and that far-away look fluttering shut; his own hands move to circle gently around Stephen’s wrists. 

“Please, Nate,” Stephen mumbles. “Tell me.”

“Just stay,” he says. He feels Stephen’s heartbeat through the vein on his left wrist. “That’s all. Just stay here with me.”

So they stand there: two blotches of color on an otherwise blank landscape, and Stephen holding him with an irrational fear in mind of letting Nate fade into all of the white. He doesn’t let go. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello to the four ppl in this fandom who ship sutenia, i come bearing content!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ i hope you all enjoyed this short thing, haha. this was originally meant to be an animatic for [Cut You a Piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2-vw-7mfVQ), but unfortunately, i cannot draw. :/ so ficlet it is!! title is from [Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlvLU78jTwI) bc i cant shut up about the music i like lololol
> 
> imma try to write takamisa next!! (ง •_•)ง


End file.
